qldroversfandomcom-20200214-history
Annual Report 2008 - 2009
At the Queensland Branch Rover Council Annual General meeting the following Rovers were elected to Executive positions for the ensuing year: Jarrad McDonald - Chair of QBRE, Allison Mew - Deputy Chair, Cameron Stanley -Treasurer, Phillip Verner - Training & Development, Shaun Sandilands - Promotions & Service, Daniel Bourman - Communications, and Hans Yates - Awards. The committee’s main goals included improving communication, financial management, promotion of Rovering and a renewed focus on Service. The June Long Weekend saw, the annual running of both the Central Queensland June Moot camp and the Victorian Rovers' Mudbash event with QLD Rovers well represented at both events. In July Gap Rover Shaun Sandilands ran a highly successful Urban Challenge attended by over 250 Venturers. The event concluded at Queensland Scout Centre and was combined with a dinner to celebrate the end of the 90 years of Rovers celebrations. In August Stafford Rover Crew ran Billy Bash. The event also provided an opportunity for Queensland Rovers to “boot” former BC Rovers David Danslow and again thank him for all of the hard work and effort that he has put into the Rover Section in the last few years. In September Rovers from several crews again supported the Branch Agoonoree in a number of roles. During the first half of the year Deputy Chief Commissioner Kirsty Brown served as acting Branch Commissioner Rovers. During November senior Members of the Rover Section interviewed several candidates for the position of Branch Commissioner Rovers. On 19 Dec 2008, the Chief Commissioner announced the appointment of Branch Advisor Youth Forums Gavin Brady as Branch Commissioner Rovers. Rovers Jarrad McDonald, Allison Mew, Shaun Sandilands, Cameron Stanley and acting BC Rovers Kirsty Brown travelled to Perth for the National Rover Council annual meeting. Discussions included preparation of new online training materials and workshops on Rover promotions, Membership, major events and the National Rover Council Constitution. The 25th Anniversary Banana Bash 2009 was held at Karingal Scout Campsite over the Australia Day long weekend and was a great success thanks to Phillip Verner and his committee. Over 400 people attending on Visitor’s Day. The Sports Sedan Class was won by Gecko from Clifton Hill Rover Crew, Buggy Class was won by Thumpa from Downlands Rover Crew and Super Sedans was won by Tonka Wahminda Park Rover Crew. The Rover Section greatly appreciated the opportunity, for the first time, to conduct this event at a Scout Campsite. The support and assistance of the Karingal Campsite Manager and staff greatly assisted the smooth running of the event. Roventure was held at Murrenbong Scout Campsite, in March with over 100 in attendance. The event, led by Sandgate Rover Daniel Bourman, aims to promote Rovering to the Venturer Section. A packed program of activities was organised for the participants and the feedback from the Venturers in attendance was extremely positive. In April over 250 Rovers attended the annual St. George’s Ball, organised by Brisbane Inner City Rover Crew. The evening was a tremendous success with this year’s Rover Service Award being presented to former Capalaba Rover Peter Shields. On Anzac day over 40 Rovers attended the Anzac Day Dawn Service at the Cenotaph. The Baden-Powell Scout Award was presented to 4 Rovers during the year. Category:Organisation Category:Reports